


Birds of a Feather

by Lucreace



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Costume, Disaster, F/M, Failed Seduction, Seduction?, Silly, bunny - Freeform, dumb, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: When Inquisitor Cassia is captured by heretics, she was expecting some form of torture. She has information they want however they cannot rip it from her mind if they want it intact. When the heretics resort to a completely different tactic, she is caught by surprise and completely off guard.TL;DR - Ahriman fails at seduction, many times over.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no night and day on the ship, just the automated lighting system signalling the rotas. The _Word of Hermes_ was not an ornate or glamorous ship; it had seen a lot of years in service and it was a far cry from the ship that had been launched millennia before. It had lived in the Immaterium for too long for it to be considered whole anymore. The lower decks were malevolent and dangerous, inhabited by the slaves and beastmen who had lived their entire lives in the bowels, unnoticed by the masters they served. For many it was as much a prison as it was a home.

For Cassia, it was entirely a prison and nothing like a home at all. The young Inquisitor knew why she was being held here, knew that she still had a purpose and that was why she was allowed to remain alive. It had not been an uncomfortable stay as such, but there were things she was supposed to be doing, people she was meant to be searching out. Heresy to stop, daemons to kill. She supposed she was in the right place for that in a way. Her host was a summoner of such and one of the worst kind of heretics.

Perhaps this was the Emperor’s way of testing her resolve, to ensure that she was as devoted as she should be. He worked in strange ways but she was not one to question.

As for her captor, she had not seen him since she had been ditched into the rooms that she now called hers and told her not to wander off. One of his minions had shown her where things were, where to get food and where to find the library. Strict instructions not to go behind a particular door, or venture past a certain point. There were wards to alert them if she should try her luck, ones that she was able to sense. Cassia had no idea what they did yet, but she was pretty sure it would be painful one way or another. She had been left behind, to her own devices and to sort herself out.

Cassia knew what he wanted, knew that the usual methods of obtaining such information would not going to work. She had told him such in a matter of fact way that any attempt to rip the knowledge from her mind would destroy both it and her. He had checked, probed and tested with his delicate mental touch and found every word she spoke was true. He had not even bothered to remove his helmet and look her in the eye. What he had done, was take her away, kidnap her and steal her from her retinue. There was nothing any of them could have done.

So, here she was, wasting her time while he did whatever it was he did for amusement. She had explored the paltry space she had been allowed to in the first half an hour and then took to spending time in the library.

It was perhaps the most welcoming room on the whole ship. The shelves had been organised to an exceptionally high standard. The books were neat, well kept but also well used. The titles were fiction, for the most part, and a couple of reference books. There was nothing that would be considered dangerous, or informative about the use of psychic abilities. It was benign; which was why she was allowed in here, of that she was sure. She had taken to coming in here to pass the time. Although some of the books were interesting, it was not for them she was here. No, boredom was the chief motivator.

So it was, that Cassia found herself in the library once again, looking for a book that sparked her inspiration. She was unaware that there was another in the room until she turned around. What she saw made her drop the book she had pulled off the shelf.

“What the…?” Words failed her as she realised who it was sat there in the most ridiculous manner she had ever seen.

It was Ahriman. No one else would dare wear that helmet, though what had happened to the rest of his gear was anyone’s guess.

He had taped bunny ears to the front, at least she thought it was tape. The only thing he wore was a form fitting, very form fitting, black bunny suit. His legs were crossed at the knee; something for which she was very grateful. At his wrists were white cuffs, clasped with little black buttons. On his feet were white socks with black pom-poms stitched on them. His muscular legs were bare, his arms were bare. A long finger tapped the side of his helmet and she knew he was thinking about something as he gazed at her. In his other hand was a glass of amber liquid.

Cassia was torn somewhere between laughing and screaming. She was transfixed at the ridiculous sight. Unable to tear her gaze from him, she did manage to close her mouth.

“What in the name of Holy Terra, are you wearing?” she asked when she finally found her voice.

“Can’t you tell?” he countered.

She looked over him once more and snorted, “No,” she said with a shake of her head. “How am I supposed to know? Have you seen yourself?”

He shifted and she tore her gaze away from him. She did not need to see exactly how form fitting that bunny suit was. Not one bit. She looked up when he spoke again, glad to see his legs crossed again. “I am seducing you,” he said.

This time she did laugh.

“No, you’re not!” she retorted. Did he think that was ever going to work?

She could not see his expression, but she was aware that this was not the answer he had expected by his tone, “Really?” he said. There was no hurt there, just curiosity.

“Not even a little,” she said with a shake of her head. She bent down and picked up the book she had dropped, not wanting to sour her eyes any further. “I… I think I am just going to go.” She sucked in a breath and turned around, but before she could leave, he spoke again.

“So, this didn’t work?” he asked.

“No,” she said. She shook her head before scooting out of the door. She did not stop her stride until she had shut the door to her room and leaned against it. What she had seen had been disturbing but what he had been trying to achieve was even more so. She shuddered and tried to brush the thought from her mind. If that was what he was going to try, then she would make it exceptionally difficult for him to do it. Who would ever want to be seduced by a heretic? Not her, that was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

After the disastrous display in the library, Cassia hoped that she would not encounter the sorcerer again, at least not for a while. Seeing him like that had been awkward enough but his blunt admission of his intentions had made her skin crawl. How could he have ever thought that would work. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down on the comfortable chair in her room. So many questions had flowed through her mind in that instance that she was having a hard time in dismissing them.

Worse was the sight of her captor dressed in a bunny outfit. At least he’d had the decency to keep his legs crossed; that was not something she had ever wished to see. Ever. Cassia shuddered and opened the book she had rushed out with. Maybe that would allow for some distraction from the trauma she had witnessed. A smile touched her face, it was ridiculous and at least she would always have that. The Great Sorcerer reduced to such simplistic tactics that he knew nothing about. Maybe had had read it in a book somewhere… She chuckled and refocused on the book.

***

It hadn’t worked! How could it not have worked! The books he had read on the subject had clearly stated that this mode of dress was deemed to be seductive, so why had it not worked? The Inquisitor had appeared more horrified than enamoured and that was not what he intended. Scaring her away was the exact opposite and yet, that was what he had achieved. He paced back and forth in his rooms, wondering where he had gone so wrong.

He turned and picked up the book he had last read on the subject and looked at the ancient picts once more. He had done everything they had, wore the same thing, even added pom-poms to the socks. One thing struck him then, these people all had their faces visible. They were not wearing helmets or anything on their heads. Alright, he had taped bunny ears to his helm but that was not the same as being able to see his face. Perhaps that was what he had done wrong. When he encountered her again, he would not make that mistake.

***

It was a week later when Cassia next encountered Ahriman. Again, in the library when she had decided to change her book. The stories had grown stale and it was time for a change. This time however, she did not recognise him at first.

When she walked into the library, she was immediately aware that she was not alone. A large figure sat with his back to her. Dressed in sapphire blue robes, the figure remained where he was. Cassia did not speak, instead headed straight to one of the shelves. It was when the figure stirred and the rustle of robes sounded that she turned her head again.

Thick black hair framed a tanned face that might have once been handsome. Most of the features were indiscernible, except for the eyes. The most striking pair of vibrant blue eyes regarded her with an almost warm expression. Cassia stopped herself from smiling. Those were the sort of eyes someone could get lost in if they were not careful.

When he spoke, it took her a moment to place who it was. Without the distortion of the vox unit, his voice was far more melodic and soft to the point where it was almost unrecognisable. She got the impression of a smile before the meaning of the words registered in her mind.

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past again.”

Once more, she dropped the book onto the floor. Cassia blinked. “What?” she stammered. When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up her hand. There was no way she needed to hear that again, “Oh no, I got the message!” she snapped, “I just don’t want to even think about what you mean!” she added.

“I think you know,” he replied. She got the impression of an eyebrow waggle and she forced herself to turn away.

“Do you? Do you even have any idea what it is you’re trying to achieve?” she asked. For a moment, she thought he looked hurt; it was quickly covered by a scowl so deep it would have given the Despoiler decent competition.

“I want-“

“Oh I know what you want, quite well thank you very much. I know what lengths you’d go to in order to get it as well but if you think this is going to work for one minute, you need to think again.” She sucked in a breath but did not give him long enough to speak. “I do not know where you are getting this damned foolish notion from but it will never work. Whoever gave you this advice was severely misinformed!”

Again, she did not give him time to continue. Without looking, she grabbed a book off the shelf. Yanking it to her, Cassia then turned and left the library. The door slammed shut behind her. Not once did she turn around and look at her captor. If she had, she would have seen the stunned expression on his face. When she arrived back at her rooms, she could still feel the ire coursing though her veins. How dare he think it would be that easy to get the information from her. What did she look like? The type of woman who would fall for something as stupid as those words. She shuddered, he wasn’t even that lovely!

Cassia forced her jaw to unclench and she sucked in a much slower breath. It was only then that she looked at the book in her hand. Another sigh passed her lips as she realised that she had yanked a dictionary off the shelf. Well… Good. She was hardly going to go back into the library now and change it. No way! That would feel too much like crawling back to him and there was no way that she was ever going to do that! So, she flicked open the cover and slowly began to read that instead; it was better than nothing and she could change it later, when Ahriman was gone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 

 

After the disaster that was their last encounter, Ahriman was more than a little tempted to call the whole thing to a close and blast her out one of the air vents. Ejecting the stubborn inquisitor into space would have been immediately gratifying and would relieve some of the frustration he was feeling. The only thing stopping him from doing so was she knew how to bring his brothers back from the dead. Getting her to talk was proving to be more difficult than he had first imagined. Just getting someone to do what you wanted without the ability to force them with your mind was a huge stumbling block. Briefly, he wondered how mortals coped with it. There seemed to be some sort of code for these interactions that he had no idea about. The books he had read were full of ideas, though they did not appear to work. It was a conundrum and if there was something Ahriman did not like, it was a puzzle that was unsolvable. 

 

Perhaps he was coming at this from the wrong angle, problem was, he had no idea what angle to tackle this problem from. He was not attractive, he knew that. He had known that from the moment he had completed his transformation and seen his altered self. Ten thousand years had not been kind as far as he was concerned. Nor did he really know what he was doing. She had been right, he hadn’t known what he wanted to achieve nor would he have been able to recognise it if it happened. He gnawed on his lower lip, aware that he needed to think of something if he was to get the information from her that he needed. There had to be a way, he just hadn’t found it yet. Maybe it was time for a change of tactic; this one clearly was not working!

 

It was over a week before he encountered Cassia in the library again. He knew, without a doubt, that she had been avoiding him, ignoring him too if her current aura was anything to go by. This time, he had dressed in his usual fatigues and blue silk robes, nothing out of the ordinary and no ridiculous words in his mind either. Sitting in a large wing chair, he watched her pop back the dictionary she had borrowed the last time she was here and choose another book. He also waited for her to notice he was there before he spoke.

 

He noticed then for the first time that she had rather pretty violet eyes. A thought he kept to himself, lest she thing he was trying to seduce her again. Shutting the book that was resting in his lap, he looked up at her and tried his best to smile. He was sure it was more of a grimace than anything else. Now came the hard part. He opened his mouth to speak, however she held up her hand before he could say anything.

 

“If you’re going to say another crap line, don’t bother,” she said.

 

“I suppose I deserved that,” he replied with a small nod. “However I wasn’t thinking of the sort.”

 

“Oh? Well that would be a change; no stupid costume, no demeaning words, what have you done with the real Ahriman?” she asked flatly. He was not too sure what she meant by that, he was right here where he had always been. He did not answer the question, not wanting to make a further idiot of himself. When he said nothing else, she spoke further, “Well, what is it you want from me?”

 

“I wanted to apologise,” he said. Her face took on an expression of surprise. One he knew was genuine as it rippled through her aura too, flashing white. “I have not acted towards you in a suitable manner and I was wrong to do so.”

 

Her eyes narrowed a fraction as she looked at him. He could have read her thoughts but decided that it would be an invasion of her privacy; he had offered her an olive branch and that would not help the matter at all. She folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

 

“Do you think that makes us friends?” she barked.

 

“No,” he said. Ahriman had always struggled to know when he had friends and when he didn’t; often it was only after they had died did he realise the nature of a relationship.

 

“Good, because it doesn’t!” she said. “I don’t ever want to be your friend. I have heard what happens to them!”

 

He ran his hand through his black hair, pushing strands back from his forehead, “And what is it that you think you know?” he asked, trying to keep the acid from his tone. He had come here to make peace not pick a fight. She had touched on a sore subject however, keeping that from her would not be easy. He swallowed his ire, knowing it would do more harm than good.

 

“You are the reason most of your brothers are lifeless shells. I have no idea how you did it, I don’t want to. If being your friend does that to someone, we are better off not speaking!” she said.

 

“Be that as it may, I am one of the few here that is interested in speaking with you. However, if you wish to be left alone, so be it,” he said. He was no longer going to force his attention on her if it wasn’t wanted. 

 

“Why not just let me go?” she asked with a small shrug.

 

“No,” he said, “Not until I have what I want from you.” He shook his head for emphasis. That was something that was not up for negotiation. One way or another, he was going to get what he wanted from her. If it took decades, so be it. She would remain on the ship until it happened. Afterwards, well, they would deal with that when it was done.

 

She let out a snort and turned away. He let her go. It would give her something to think about at the very least, maybe she would come around on her own. He had to hope. The door shut softly, far better than the slams that had occured after their last two encounters and he nodded. He would call that a minor victory.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cassia was glad for the reprieve in lunacy. It appeared that Ahriman had given up his stupid quest of seduction, for which she was eternally grateful. He had seemed almost decnet the last time they had spoke. In a way, that was more disturbing than when he was being ridiculous. Although his attentions had been unwanted, at least she could be angry about them. If he was going to be reasonable and even friendly, how could she justify remaining so at him? She would have to keep in her mind that he had killed billions to further his ambitions and he was remorseless about it too. He was not a reasonable individual, he was not a nice creature; he was loathsome and deserved to die for the crimes he had committed. At least he was leaving her alone!

 

To start with, Cassia liked the solitude. The chance to catch up on her sleep, to process all the madness that had been her life up to the point of being captured and to come to terms with it, at least in part anyway. She was far from pleased with her situation but the room she had been given was comfortable and there was nothing wrong with relaxing, was there? Maybe she should feel more guilty about that. For all she knew, her friends were dead.

 

Once she had caught up on her sleep however, she began to feel restless. Being idle was something she had never been that good at and now was no different. The books were great, for the most part, but she needed something to do. The space she was allowed in was limited and running up and down the corridor was not something she wanted to do either. Aside from stretching in her room, there was little in the way of exercise to . do. 

 

There was no one to talk to! That was the issue with the space she was in. No one human anyway. The creatures that Ahriman called brother were hollow shells standing sentinel but not doing anything. They never responded to words, never moved, never breathed. She doubted that they were even living at all.

 

She was stood looking at one of them now. There was no light in the eyes, no register of life at all. She had seen them move, knew they were capable of causing terrible damage but right now, it was nothing. “What even are you?” she asked it.

 

“He won’t ever answer you.”

 

Cassia jumped. Usually, she would know someone was approaching but she had been so engrossed looking at the statue marine that she had not sensed or heard anyone. She knew he voice as soon as she heard it though. Looking up, she gave her captor a brief nod.

 

“Why not?”

 

“For all intents and purposes, the marine inside that armour is dead. Nothing remains except a slight spark of their spirit,” he said. He’d clasped his hands behind his back and walked over but remained a respectable distance away.

 

“What happened?” she asked, far too fascinated to recall that he was the reason she was here in the first place and the cause of all her discomfort.

 

“That is a long story-”

 

“I appear to have the time,” she said, cutting him off.

 

Ahriman held out his hand for peace, “I was about to say that it is a long story, but I have a pot of tea in the library and if you wish to hear it, you’re welcome to listen to it there,” he said.

 

“Oh,” Cassia muttered. For a moment she considered just leaving; he was the last person she wanted to spend her time with. Her curiosity got the better of her however and so she followed behind him into the library. When she got there, nothing untoward was there. It looked as though he had kept to his word about not trying anything else ridiculous. Good. There were a couple of chairs with a table between them, cups of tea were laid out and she raised an eyebrow. “You were expecting me to follow you?”

 

“I am gifted in foresight,” he said with a shrug of his huge shoulders, “I knew there was a good chance you would want to hear this story.”

 

“And if not?”

 

“Then I would have two cups of tea rather than one,” he added. She found herself smiling at that, he had a point and she conceded it. Settling in one of the chairs, she picked up the warm mug and wrapped slender fingers around it. He settled shortly after and she looked at him expectantly. He pushed stands of fine black hair from his face and picked up a mug.

 

“They are like that because of something I did,” he said after a moment. She tilted her head.

 

“You killed them?”

 

“I changed them. I made them so they were unable to be affected by the mutagenic flaw in our geneseed, though this was not the result I had anticipated, it is the one that I got.” She sipped some of the tea before nodding. It was a very good blend. She did not want to know where it had come from.

 

“How did you do it?” she asked.

 

“I gathered together the most powerful sorcerers of the Thousand Sons and we cast a spell together.” He paused for a moment before flicking back those same strands of hair. “We did so without the consent of Magnus, who was more than content to sit about and do nothing while the legion died. I didn’t, couldn’t, watch it happen so did something about it. We were exiled for it.”

 

At least he seemed saddened by these actions, it was at odds with the image she had of him. It was disturbing. “Is there nothing you can do?” she asked. Not because she wanted him back in the good graces of his father, definitely not. She did feel sorry for those who had been all but destroyed by his work, maybe if they were living once more, they would be easier to kill…

 

“I had thought not, but then I encountered you and that changed.” Her eyes widened a fraction, understanding why he wanted the information from her so desperately. There was a gentle smile on his face, one that softened his bright blue eyes into something much less fanatical and made them almost lovely. A most disturbing thought. “So you see, I cannot let you leave here, not before I have had the chance to bring my brothers back.” He drummed the arm of the chair with long fingers.

 

“What would you do if you succeeded in that task?” she asked, genuinely wondering what he was thinking would happen.

 

“I don’t know. I doubt they would be all that pleased with me.”

 

She understood his implication. “Yet, you would still do it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why?” she said, sipping some more of the tea.

 

“It is the right thing to do.”

 

Cassia nearly choked on the tea when he said that. She wondered if he actually knew the difference between right and wrong anymore. She drained the tea and nodded. “Well, thank you for the tea,” she said. He nodded. She was about to get up and leave when there was a rumble deep below them. “What was that?” she asked, uncertainty touching her tone.

 

“I don’t know,” Ahriman said. The sorcerer got up and she followed. Another rumble, louder this time, echoed and she pressed her lips together. “I am about to go and find out!”


	5. Chapter 5

Cassia would be damned if she was going to hang around on her own while he did all the work. She was an Inquisitor, not used to sitting about and doing nothing while others solved problems. Besides, she was bored and this seemed the perfect opportunity to have something to do, even if it was accompany the heretic. Hopefully he’d get hurt, that would make it a worthwhile venture! So it was that she found herself hot on the heels of her captor, wanting to see what happen. His stride was far larger than hers and she had to job to keep up; she was glad he was not sprinting,

 

Another bang echoed below their feet. “What is that?” she called from behind him.

 

“Why are you following me?” he snapped.

 

“I seem to recall that you are my captor, not my commander. This whole endeavour revolves around the fact that I will refuse to comply with your wishes. Besides I wouldn't miss the chance to see you beg for my assistance",” she replied. He just looked at her. “Well, don’t stand there gawping, get a move on!”

 

Ahriman began walking again, no slower than before. She was able to keep up, however if he decided to run, she would soon lose him in the twisting, turning corridors of the ship. Another bang, this time, she flinched. It was far louder than before. Whatever it was, was getting close.

 

Abruptly, the sorcerer stopped. The panel on the left buckled outward, as though it had been hit with a huge force. Cassia jumped to the side, avoiding the blow strong enough to buckle the metal wall. Immediately, she reached for her will, prepared to unleash it should the need arise.

 

+Don’t, you’ll make it worse.+ Ahriman’s voice rang inside her mind, even the soft, dryness of his tone translated. It was oily and made her want to throw up. Her concentration evaporated and she shook her head. She got the impression of him smiling.

 

The next bang buckled the panel further, a deep scraping noise set Cassia’s teeth on edge; huge claws erupted through the metal and a deep, guttural roar echoed down the corridor. It sounded horribly familiar. Cassia shuddered. Red fingers clawed and strained at the panel, the flash of glowing eyes and horns jolted her memory and she glared at her captor.

 

“Why do you have a Blood Letter on the ship?” she demanded, “Of all the stupid things to keep around, why? What is the reason to have one of those things here? Are you an idiot?” she barked.

 

Ahriman did not respond, he appeared to be locked inside his mind for the time being. The demon yanked its arms back and threw the panel behind it, triumphant in the fact that it was now free and able to cause as much harm as it wanted. She looked at Ahriman for a moment longer before once again focusing her mind. She had fought these creatures before, how hard would it be to finish this one off?

 

“That is not a Blood Letter,” Ahriman said, his tone as even and calm as always. “Watch!”

 

He raised his left hand and stretched out the fingers. A hideous roar left the Blood Letter that wasn’t, it appeared to claw at Ahriman, when its form shifted and changed. Gone was the horned demon of Khorne; in its place was a faceless thing in blue robes. It turned its face to Cassia, the impression of a snarl pressed on her mind. She did not flinch.

 

“This particular demon is called a Changeling. It can take on any form it likes. It clearly decided that becoming a stronger demon was a wise move. I have been waiting for it to work that out for months. They are not the brightest of Tzeentch’s foot soldiers.” He shook his head as if this was a piece of sagely information. 

 

There was another bang inside the room. Cassia peered passed the Changeling, which appeared to be under Ahriman’s control for the time being. “What else is in there?” she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she stepped forward. When he did not stop her, she looked through the gap. Within were several creatures, demonic in nature she was sure, chained to the walls. Some of them she recognised, some of them she did not. One of them snarled at her, chomped its teeth together.

 

“Why is this here?”

 

Ahriman clenched his fist and stepped through the hole; the Changeling followed. “This is where Ctesias keeps his pets,” he said with a shrug.

 

“But I thought-”

 

“You were wrong.”

 

She ignored the rebuke and followed him into the room. “Why do you feel the need to keep them? Why not destroy them?” Looking at one of the others, she noticed that its eyes kept wandering over its skin, four of them blinked at her and she turned away.

 

“Perhaps they will come in use,” he said with a shrug. One of the demons lashed out as he passed, though he was hardly in reach. The Changeling was forced back against the wall, the silver chains wrapped back around it at his will. Cassia took a last look at the room before stepping back out into the corridor. The wizened face that greeted her on the other side made her start. The scowl that she got made her bristle but she refused to look away; who did this heretic think he was?

 

“Why do you keep her?” his paper thin voice rasped.

 

“For the same reason you keep these,” Ahriman replied. The summoner passed them both, not a fragment of warmth in his expression. Apparently, there was no love lost between the two astartes either. Cassia did not want to remain with them, her skin crawled and the need to be clean rushed into her. She turned and stalked off down the corridor back the way she had come. 

 

She made it halfway back to her rooms when it happened. Hands seized her, yanked her off her feet and pulled her into a darkened room.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassia felt herself placed into a chair, though she was not bound to it. A hand had covered her mouth, now it let her go, allowing her to breathe properly. “What’s going on?” she demanded, more infuriated that terrified. How dare someone do this to her? Did they not know who she was? She was here under Ahriman’s protection and he would definitely be learning about this! No harm had come to her yet, for which she was grateful.

 

“I know exactly who you are,” said a voice as dry as desert sand. “I know why you are here and I wanted to speak to you about it.”

 

“Why not come and talk to me then? This cloak and daggers behaviour is not needed,” she said. Peering into the gloom revealed nothing about who she was speaking to.

 

“If you think this, then you have no real knowledge of The Changer of Ways,” came the response. Cassia rolled her eyes. 

 

“Do you think we could have some light in here? If you want to talk then we may as well look at one another to do so.” she said. Silence filled the air for a moment and she thought that she was going to have to have a conversation to a wall of darkness. It changed seconds later when a light flickered on. Peering through the gloom, Cassia noticed that there was a warrior on the opposite side of the room. He was dressed as one of Ahriman’s statues but it was very clear that he was able to move and breathe as he should. Folding her arms over her chest, she looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

 

“My name is Helio Isidoru,” the warrior said. “I am the only one who has ever returned from being one of the rubricae.” He reached up and unlatched the catches of his ornate helm. There was a hiss as trapped air escaped and he then pulled it from his head. He turned his dark eyes to Cassia, his scarred face betraying his thoughts. It looked as though he was imploring her for something. 

 

“And?”

 

“I wanted to tell you that we need your help.”

 

“Ahriman has already made that clear.”

 

“I was one of them once,” he said, indicating one of the other rubrics standing motionless nearby. “I was returned by Ahriman after his attempt to reverse the rubric. An attempt that would have worked for all of us if his father had not gotten in the way and usurped the spell for his own selfish reasons.” He paused and walked over to the motionless rubric. “His name is Retep Vash, he was a loyal warrior until the wolves came. He had a future thrust upon him that he didn’t want. I am told we were friends before the rubric. When I was restored, all my memories were gone. I have read about my Legion’s deeds but I have no recollection of them.”

 

“I am sure that it is all very sad for you,” Cassia said when he finally stopped talking. “But I have a question for you now.”

 

“What is it?” Helio asked.

 

“If I agreed to help you, what then? What would all of you do if I were to restore you?” she asked. Helio blinked. “Say I agree and you all come back to life, wonderful. Good for you. Eventually, those soldiers will find their way into Imperial space and start causing problems for those people who live there. Killing them and taking what you want, because that is what you do. You are all warriors and the Imperium would never accept you back. I do not want to send a fresh set of vengeful traitors on those I call friend.” 

 

“What if we promised not to?”

 

“That is a promise you are unable to make, nor can Ahriman. I am not foolish enough to fall for that Helio,” she said with a shake of her head. “I can’t even feel sorry for you after the damage you have caused to people I care about.” she added. Cassia shook her head. She wasn’t restrained in the chair, so she rose to her feet. “Part of me feels sorry for you, but that small part is vastly eclipsed by the part that hates what you have done. You may not have wanted to do so but you still did it.” The look on Helio’s face told more than words could. “It might not have been much of a choice, but there was one.”

 

“Then you won’t help us?” Helio asked, as though this was a last ditch attempt. It was a poor one. Cassia shook her head.

 

“I will not be responsible for the deaths of countless others because I have restored your brothers,” she said. Helio frowned, as though realising something.

 

“We would be easier to kill,” he said. Instead of being soulless shells that can be restored, they would be able to die. Surely that would make your side of the battle much easier?” he said. Cassia just looked at him for a moment.

 

“This is a mere twisting of words,” she replied, “And I do not have to listen to it from you, or anyone else for that matter.” It sounded a lot like sense to her, but part of her knew that this warrior was simply trying to aid Ahriman in his quest for her knowledge. The moment he had what he wanted, she would be cast aside. Killed like so many others who had been on his journey of destruction. No, she would keep it inside where she knew it would be safe. As long as she had what he wanted, he would do her no harm. She let out a sigh.

 

Helio made no more attempt to speak or dispute her claims, it appeared as though he wished to return to the statuesque state of his brothers. Not waiting for him to speak, she left. What she had seen that day was more than enough and it had certainly given her something to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by the owner of Cassia, not myself. It all started off as a silly joke and has evolved into something far greater than that. I have a tough idea where this is going and it is a lot of fun to work with someone on a story. Enjoy!

In her journey between that room and the library she had taken some time to think of her next actions. The thought of simply retreating into her chambers and shutting Ahriman out once more was tempting but this slight had brought on its own ire, that would not be satiated with the enacting of a petulant child any longer. Nor would she entertain to treat him as such any longer, for the novelty had worn out and, in its place, there was now a lurid resentment that sickened her to the core.   
Instead, she waited. She knew sooner or later he would return to check on his little ‘pet’ once more, a notion that only caused her anger to grow.   
Now Cassia had never been a particularly violent or aggressive person. She had the capacity to be cruel and be enraged like anyone else, but hers was a biting anger. Searing and resentful, the type that rises to your face in hot steaming tears as you bite down and bide your time, a patient and calculating anger that takes in every moment and analyses what words should be said, not in the moment but soon. A vengeful anger that waits for that very moment to spill out all the vile and corrosive things that you were holding back all this time, like a ticking time bomb counting down to go off in the face of anyone who dares to rise to it.   
And so it was within these moments that she calculated exactly what she wished to tell Ahriman whenever he next dared to make his presence known to her. Deep down there was still that twinge of reluctance, but she drowned it out with the reminders of his slights.   
\--  
It had been sometime since he thought to return to the library. He received notice that she had made her way back untouched for the most part, though that was a conversation he would be saving for Helio at another point in time. For now he was to assess the damage that had been caused in their little encounter. He wasn’t usually this congenial of a host but for this guest he had a certain level of investment. Investment he could not let slip from his fingers again. He had let that Eldari witch escape his clutches out of his own short sightedness, an error he wished to not to repeat. So it was imperative to his goal that he remained as in control of this woman as possible no matter how much she wished to test him.   
Upon entering the library he found himself taken to some surprise when he found her seemingly almost waiting for him. What took him a back even further was the intensity of her gaze. There were very few things that Ahriman now considered ‘captivating’. With all he had seen and done few things enchanted him in such a way anymore. Gone were the trivial boyish delights of a pretty face or virginal beauty, to be admired in such a manner? Those things were fleeting and held no sway on him. He thought on Kallista Eris and the first time he saw her. In comparison Cassia’s outward appearance was rather bland and unsuspecting; she was pretty but not particularly striking aside from one feature. A feature that his memories of Lady Eris could not hold to, something rare and powerful to which he felt a desire to covet and lay claim – Those eyes.   
He had amused himself on their beauty before in what fleeting eye contact she gave him, but now as she stared with utter hatred, he took in that wrathful gaze with an excited fervour as he found splendour in those violet pools. Like the raging warp fire in the blazing spheres of a daemon touched nova as it blasted out heat and violent energy, that rippled through the great ocean with enough unbridled power to lay whole worlds to their feet, she glowered. A Smile grew on his twisting features as he let out an almost affectionate coo.   
“Why the face, dear starlight?”   
No sooner had he said those words did the out-pore come, it was like some ancient Terran nonsense about world ending floods come to reality in one swift and destructive swoop. He couldn’t help but take note of the fact that this probably had been the most she had spoken to him in any of her conversations and following that revelation came the second; that she had likely been holding onto all of this for some time and today’s events worked as the catalyst for such an outburst. But for now he would entertain her little tantrum. It was rather cute.   
“I do not appreciate the bombardment of your lackeys over my willingness or lack thereof to assist you in your cause and would advise you to cease any and all further arrangements for such little endeavours as it shall play no consequence in the static nature of my investment in your little venture.” There was venom in every hiss and hoarse of her tone, to which she took no attempt to conceal.   
“I take it dear Helio has found some way to insult you, little one?” He had a feeling that such a thing might occur but was interested none the less to find the exact cause of her sudden change in mood.   
“Oh yes, but he is not the sole being responsible for my ire you ferine cretin!” She heckled in return taking no jest in his jovial approach.   
“Such vile words dear Starlight, you wound my soul with your sentiments. But do enlighten me.” Once again he mocked her, seeing her in such a manner was proving to be the most fun he had experienced over the last few weeks.   
“Pained your soul? Impossible task as I am completely under the impression that you lack one. Your menial attempts to garner sympathy from me were entertaining whilst they lasted but I have thoroughly grown tired of your misguided assumption that I will ever think to aid one such as yourself.” Her grit her teeth as she stood her ground, though she craned her head to look him in the eye due to his towering physique in comparison to her own.   
His expression darkened and his voice grew cold as he took one step closer to her, and yet she seemed unmoving. “And why. Is. That. Starlight?” He inquired with a sharp and concise tone, pricking at her verbally with each word.   
“For what want would I wish to help you? You, a famed heretic who has tormented innocents and aggressors without prejudice for millennia, long before my own conception. You, who are most irredeemable in the atrocities you have equally rained down on foe and friend alike.” With this she gestured to one of the very Rubric guards who flanked at the library door at all times.   
“I believe that’s-“  
This time she gave him no room to talk before starting once more.  
“Do not interrupt me cur, for that much you owe me. Or must I remind you once again of the circumstance to which I was brought here. Not only did you drag me here, kicking and screaming whilst you slaughtered my men, my good men. My men who to me were the very definition of family! You have stolen everything from me! It is because of you I can never go back, I can never go home, I can never see my friends, my family which still lives and all because you want me to play your little games and revive your brothers to do what? Threaten the very lives of those people whom it is my purpose to protect?! To you I say never.” She took her own steps towards him till she was close enough to press an angry finger to his chest, a menial gesture in the face of such a giant but she was far beyond caring.   
Ahriman could not hold himself from laughing back at her any longer as he gripped her wrist like that of a parent snatching away a fretful and sullen infant. “And pray tell what ‘everything’ have I stolen from you? You who is the bastard child of an uncaring and absent father who left you to rot? You who falsely clings to ideas of justice and martyrdom for the sake of the so called innocents of mankind? You think I know nothing of your little ‘everything’? You think my little incursions on your mind brought me no clue of whom I was entertaining? You are a pathetic child who unfortunately has been graced with a power far beyond your worth or understanding, let me impart on you some knowledge freely, something I rarely do, so listen close. You mean nothing to the Imperium you so desperately want to serve and given the chance, they will gladly dispose of you for simply talking to me. But to be quite frank you hardly mean anything to me either... If it weren’t for what you could do I would have disposed of you long ago or maybe even gifted you to be the plaything of those of my brothers and allies who are very much intact- in fact the very thought of what games we could play with you does give me a bit of excitement. But I have been lenient on you, child. Perhaps you should be thankful for that.”   
Tears clogged up in her eyes until they burst seemingly unable to hold out anymore. He had yet to see her cry and couldn’t help but find the very sight of it delicious. However once more there was a change of mood in the air, like a swift and thick fog and Ahriman came to realise hers were not tears of despair but tears of anger.   
“Then I am thankful that you shall hear this. I will never help you or impart my knowledge onto you. You may strike me down, torture me or let me grow old and die and I will still never let you be one step closer to reviving your kin. And when I finally cease to be, if that shall be now, sometime soon or sometime in the future, I want you to know that I shall be laughing at you just as you laugh at me now. So do it, kill me, torture me, and make me cry. But know that you are just as much as my captive as I am yours.”  
The colour of his tanned face swiftly changed to that of a violent red as if all in one go a bomb had gone off in his head. Swiftly he lunged for her, her fragile neck gripped tight by his armoured hands. And as he lifted her aloft in the air he saw a sight that turned the contents of his stomach to sickly ichors. A smile. She was smiling at him, gleefully so. Mockingly even more.   
And between her desperate gasps and purple faced throws he could hear her rasp the words “Do. It.”   
This is what she wanted. She wanted him to kill her. For her to be done with it all. She had enraged him in hopes that he would swiftly end it and in doing so, end this plight. By his hand he would take away the very thing that could save his brothers. She was smart. Devious to the point of admiration. He’d give her that. But he would not let her have the last laugh. Swiftly he threw down her body and watched as the purple hues slowly drained from her face as she pathetically gasped for air. He used this time to take away a tome he had fastened to his side and hastily he flicked through the pages. A vile smirk slithered across his features as he took a knee over her and maddeningly muttered in response to her begs for death.   
“Death is too good for you, Starlight. Too easy.”  
He tore away at her robe and all she could recall was the cold air now touching her exposed skin before the pain raked its way through her and the room all faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

When she awoke, Ahriman had made sure he would be the first thing that she saw. What he had done to her had taken considerable time, and effort, on his part, so he had changed. Fresh, clean robes now adorned his large frame. He wore no power armour, though she had seen him without it many times before. If he was going to be truthful, and he wasn’t, he was exhausted. He just wanted to be there when she came around. There were some things that were too beautiful to miss, this was one of them. Perhaps he was being needlessly cruel, pouring salt in the wound, to use an old phrase, but he had often been accused of being petty and he wasn’t going to dispel the rumours now!

He has messed about with her DNA, he wanted to know if she would notice it. How would she feel when she came to? How much would she hate him for it. He had called her Starlight in his wrath, a name that he intended to keep using, especially if it annoyed her.

So he waited. He sat on the upright chair opposite the couch on which he had gently laid her. He watched, and he waited.

The first sound of her stirring brought Ahriman out of the doze he had slipped into. Tired indeed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had exerted himself so much.

When her blue eyes opened, he forced the smile off his face. She did not need to see that. Watching her, he noticed that the first thing she did was let out a small groan. Cassia then rolled onto her back with a small huff. Clearly, what he had done to her had caused her some small discomfort. Good.

“What did you do to me?” she groaned. Her usually melodious voice was harsh, grating almost and certainly dry.

He leaned over and poured a glass of water for her, a small gesture and one he made without thinking. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, she would probably end up throwing it at him.

“Can’t you tell?” he asked.

She picked up the glass and looked at the contents as though they were poison. He watched the hesitation play over her small features before she took a mouthful of the tepid water. She then drained the glass and began twisting it in her hands.

“You’ve changed me somehow,” she said after a lengthy pause.

“How astute,” he said. He watched as she checked over herself. Not physically, for there was no physical change in her, only in the base coding of her genetic make-up. The smirk that fought its way onto his face appeared to have the desired effect.

“Well I don’t know,” she said, slamming the glass down on the bedside table, “So you had better inform me in that high handed way of yours what you have done to me.”

“What was the last thing I said to you?” he asked.

She frowned, “What?”

“You heard me.”

She paused a moment, working her memory, “That death was too good for me.”

“That’s right.”

“Oh stop condescending and tell me!” she said. Ahriman saw the way she squeezed her eyes shut, as though the louder speaking had caused her pain. Her aura had flashed as well.

“Very well, Starlight.” She cringed at that. Good. “I said that death would be too good for you, so I made it so you are unable to die permanently. Your life can end, but you will regenerate and resume living in the form you are now in for the rest of eternity. I have made you a perpetual. Now, you will spend the rest of your immortal life along side myself and the rest of the crew.”

He watched as his words sank in; her face changed from neutral, to annoyance and anger. Her aura flashed red. Ahriman smirked.

“Forever…” her words trailed off.

“At least until you tell me what it is I need to know,” he said. “Then, you’ll be free to roam the galaxy as you see fit, however I doubt that your Imperium will ever want you back knowing where you have been and who you have been spending your precious time with. They’re nowhere near as forgiving as I can be,” he said.

“And what if I did? What would I do then? Wander around the galaxy looking for somewhere to make a home?” Her words were practically spat at him. “You can’t make people into perpetuals, it just cannot be done.”

“Of course it can,” he said. How tired he felt was testament to that, not that she needed to be aware of that.

“Give me your knife!” she demanded, holding out her hand.

“What?” he frowned.

“The one you keep in your belt even when you’re not in armour, give it to me now.” Cautiously, he reached for the knife.

“Why?”

“I am a perpetual yes?” He nodded, “Well, let’s test the theory out then shall we? Or are you afraid your sorcery didn’t work?”

He handed her the blade without hesitation. Part of him thought she wouldn’t have the guts to do something so rash. How wrong he was. She shot him a look of complete defiance, the malice in her eyes made him blink. Was this the same woman he had truly thought to seduce? Without another thought, she plunged the dagger into her chest.

The defiance in her eyes evaporated, red seeped around the blade. She coughed. “But it hurts!” she gasped. Her hands pawed at the knife in her chest, though she didn’t remove it or seek to staunch the flow of blood.

“Of course it hurts,” he said, “I made you a perpetual, I didn’t kill your nerves,” he added. Her chest heaved and shuddered once more, she fell back onto the sheets. Her eyes became glassy.

“I hate you,” she whispered with her final breath. Her eyes shut, her hand fell from her chest in a limp, boneless manner, and she breathed her last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written By Cassia's owner!

The misty and miasmic darkness slowly faded from her eyes as if she was emerging from some thick fog through to a blindingly pale light. Though it was no depiction of heaven that she would awake to, more so a continued reoccurring nightmare. The light in the medical bay was unusually harsh, for most of what she had seen of the ship her captors had preferred more ambient lighting but here the ceiling strip lights glowed in a cold and all encompassing fashion. Not that she was a stranger to such lighting, the corporate bleakness and thickness of the illumination within the Black ship corridors was not too unlike this. Had she been less wise, she might have assumed that she had finally awoken from a terrible dream and was safe back within the Imperium. But she had long since accepted her new reality.   
  Upon stirring further she looked down to find no wound where she had previously stabbed herself. It seemed the sorcerous bastard was telling the truth. He had indeed made her perpetual. With great pain and frustration she groaned out loud and hit her fist against the bedding on which she lay. This had caught the attention of another within the room.

Through the Curtains she heard a familiar voice. It was not _his_ voice and for that she was thankful. An armoured hand pulled aside the medical curtain to reveal the soft and boy like features of the Marine she had met before, Helio. “Oh good, you are awake. How are you feeling, my lady?” The Marine murmured. His voice though matured had an underlying child-like nature to it. Through her anger she hadn’t picked up on it before but at this point she was thankful to hear any voice other than Ahriman’s.   
 “I have been better. Helio, wasn’t it?” She replied with a grogginess in her voice akin to that of someone who had woken from a long slumber rather than someone who had quite literally, been brought back from the dead.   
  “Ah! You remember me. I do apologise for our meeting last time-“

She was quick to interrupt him “Save it... Why _are_ you here? Did _he_ send you?” The marine shook his head, in this light she could see that his hair though dark had hints of red and copper mixed in. “I was not sent by my lord, no. Instead I came as someone wished to speak to you.”

Her brow would furrow in a puzzled fashion “Who?”   
 

Without further invite a second marine brushed aside the medical curtain. His features were much sharper than that of his brother. Hawk-like eyes were set within his tan chiselled face lined with thick black lines. She had never before seen a marine wear make-up but the company in which she found herself in were far from run of the mill. His hair had been shaven off all accept one lock which was pulled to the side and adorned with golden scarab like ornaments. She mused to herself that he looked much like how one would think of an ancient Terran desert nation prince. Along his shaven and smooth head was lined depictions of river birds in flight, peculiar taste it seemed.  “This is Masudi Amr, the marine... you revived.”

 She paused for a moment as she took in his statement. Her eyes darting between the two very different warriors that stood before her. Pinching the bridge of her nose she began to sit up and pull herself to the edge of the bed. “I see.’ She murmured. So he was the reason for her ordeal? The mistake she had made that landed her in this pit of hot tar. After squeezing eyes shut she looked towards the new marine once more. “And why did you come?  Why not sooner?” Her voice was sharp and to the point but was cut off by equal sharpness.

“Before you were under the constant watch of Ahriman. A character I wish not to interact with, after all it was his fault both me and Helio became the way we once were-“

His softer voiced comrade cut him off “ Amr you must not speak in such a manner.”

“And why shouldn’t I? You may forgive him but I do not, Brother.” A sudden silent tension built in the space between the two warriors. It was enough to cause the inquisitor to uncomfortably shuffle in place. It fell on her to break their silence.

“So what changed? No doubt Ahriman is still nearby.” The marine known as Amr came to sigh and gave a nod.

“That, my lady is a fair point. However upon hearing what he _did_ to you... I knew I could not remain passive any longer.” Surprise sprang on her face as she looked upon the stern eyes of her apparent new ally.

“Oh? What do you plan to do then?” She questioned with an air of genuine curiosity. Masudi shared a glance with Helio before taking out his sheaved blade and falling on one knee.

“I would offer you my oath, my lady.” Surprise shot through the witch’s face as her violet eyes fixed on the bizarre scene she saw before her. Oaths, swearing? How extreme! Helio who stood beside the now kneeling Masudi too seemed taken aback.

“But, why?” She inquired with urgency.

“You and you alone gave me back my life, my lady. It would shame me if you were to not allow me to at least offer that life in protection of yours.”

“But you are aware I am immortal?”

“That does not mean you are not able to be harmed. By my honour I shall not allow it to occur.” A smile crossed her face, soft and subtle but a smile none the less. A highly honourable gesture indeed. Perhaps these warriors weren’t so bad after all? In fact... Amr and Helio. They reminded her of many of the Grey Knights she had once encountered as an inquisitor.

“I accept your oath, Masudi Amr,” she replied and gestured for him to stand once more.  Upon standing Helio gave him a roll of the eyes before too, turning his attention back to Cassia.

“Whilst we are here my lady, and in good confidence, there was a question I have been meaning to ask.” Violet eyes turned their attention to the softer looking of the two warriors

“Well you have caught me in a good mood. So speak.”  
 

Helio nodded and took a deep breath. “You are a psyker of considerable power my lady. And your kind, our kind... are persecuted greatly by the Imperium... so then why, did you become an Inquisitor?”

Cassia paused on his words. And for a time she sat in silence as she reflected on what they meant. She took a deep sigh and Helio seemingly going into a damage control interjected. “Ah I didn’t mean to touch a nerve-“

“No it’s... its alright” She stopped his panic with a soft smile. “Its not a quick answer. In fact there is a long story behind it. Though we do technically have eternity for it to be told. So... if you would like that answer then sit.” She gestured to a pair of seats opposite the medical bay bed. As if taking it like an order Masudi marched over and grabbed the seat, pulling it closer and sitting himself down, His brother followed suit though with some hesitance.   
   “I am surprised you would answer...” Helio murmured with a nervous edge to his voice.

A chuckle passed her lips “Has Ahriman been spreading rumours of my temper?”

In an almost panic Helio began to shake his head “No-no... never. He said you are lovely.”

 “Unlikely” she mused with a quirked brow.

“If he has, would you like me to act upon it, Mistress?” Masudi interjected with a harsh and bitter tone. Cassia shook her head and for a moment she could have sworn she heard Helio mutter under his breath, something about Masudi already calling her mistress.

“There is no need Amr. But yes, I will answer your question Helio.”

  
   Her eyes darted around the room trying to place her thoughts. Where to begin. “I suppose as a child I always had a certain fascination with the Inquisition. Their presence was a constant; I grew up on stories of how their deeds spread across the galaxy. How they were the bulwark between man and mayhem. But this was simple idealisation. Much like how children may idealise an Astartes, does not necessarily make them ready to be one.”

   
 “Then, what?” Queried Helio. She couldn’t help but find his curiosity strangely endearing and childlike.

  
  “My story is a lot... darker than that.” Cassia shuffled in place as she organised her thoughts. It seemed like Helio was about to interrupt again before she continued and halted his words. “It all happened on Terra. So many years ago, what was then... seems a whole life time away.” There was yet another pause. “Even now when I think upon that day, it feels like I am reliving memories through a holovid. It was the day I was woken to a very harsh and immediate reality. The day I stopped being just a child.” As she relieved those moments in her memories she could almost smell the mix of sulphur, sweat and blood that filled the air. The frying smell of spent las-cartridges, the sting and crush of two small hands clasping tightly around her young neck. The echo’s of hurried footsteps, the clinging scent of ash and purging fire that filled the chamber. The acceptance of the migraine inducing ache across her head and she clung to the armoured leg of a sister of silence, quivering for her life, hot tears rolling down her young cheeks. “I was seven at the time. Back then I was still in the tutoring of the Scholistica Psykana. We each had a bunk mate... and at that time, that age? That bunk mate would be the only thing you ever got close to a best friend... nay a sibling. Mine was a little girl named Sabrea. Truth be told, me and her were inseparable.”

“So what happened?” Helio once again asked, a more somber tone in his voice.

   
 Cassia tried to look up at the ceiling to stop the tears from escaping her eyes, biting her lip to compose herself. It was at this point she realised that she had never once spoken this out loud. “She was just a child... we both were. And we were so... curious. We had heard that there was some monster that had recently been found... Sabrea insisted we sneak in and check it out. We managed to get a peek through the door... just a peek...Sabrea insisted she be in front as it was her idea. The adults had someone strapped to the bed. We didn’t know what it was then but now I know...” She shuffled in place in discomfort once more, gripping to the sheets on the bed. “It took just a look for the daemon to place its influence on her... That night she was so quiet on the walk back to our dorm. And there was this pressure in my head like something screaming at me to get out and run. But I ignored it. After all it was Sabrea. MY Sabrea. My sister, my friend.” Her hand came to hover over her neck in a guarded fashion as her eyes glazed over, recounting the details mentally as well as verbally. “Everything was a blur from then on. I just recall waking up to her hands wrapped tight around me. Me pushing her back with my mind. My screams for help, the alarms going off. The sisters barging into the room and all I could do was cower on the leg of some null warrior as they torched my Sabrea in front of me...” Cassia shook her head hands once again gripping tight on the sheets as she looked down, letting the tears fall upon her lap. “The sisters had to tell me... what that thing was. Why they needed to destroy Sabrea and everything she owned. I remember swearing as long as I breathed, I would make it my goal that, the corrupting FILTH would have to stand against me before I let it harm another innocent ever again.”

   
   Helio sat back in his seat and sighed. “That is a bit ambitious but you were a child. So you... took that passion and made it your goal to join the Ordos Malleus?”

The girl nodded in response. “Yes. To be on the front lines of the only fight that matters.”

A smile passed Helio’s lips “Had you been a boy I think you would have made a great Astartes.” A nervous and confused chuckle rumbled its way from Cassia’s lips as she watched Helio get up.

“Well I hope we can be friends little daemon slayer.” He chirped before heading off out the medical bay once more.

Masudi got up from his seat soon after and gave a short bow “May I be excused?”

“You may” She replied, with haste Masudi followed close behind his brother. As he left the door, he locked eyes with the one he had been meaning to avoid. A grimace passed his lips before remembering his new Mistresses words and carrying on.

    In truth Ahriman had been stood there listening for some time. Through the cracks in the medical curtain he watched as Cassia’s aura spiked with every air and hoarse, every chuckle and weep. And from this distance he had felt the sincerity and pain in her words. It was a pain he knew himself, one he would not have expected to share with such a creature. Sabrea. She spoke that name in a way he had only heard of in the voices of those of his men broken by the loss of their comrades. He had heard himself speak that way too once. Sabrea, Ohrmuzd, Possession, Flesh change, Corruption, Protection, Never Again. But why did it have to be her? This infuriating and stubborn woman who would sooner kill herself than help him, of all the creatures he had faced and the foes he had made, the alliances forged. Out of all of it, why must it be her whose voice would speak of truth and pain he longed to share with another? He hurried to his chamber for fear he would interact with her whilst his thoughts had been so shaken by her words.

     Hours passed as Ahriman endeavoured to compose himself. The thick scent of incense clung in his room as he reflected on old teachings in hopes of finding some solace. Deep in his reflections he recalled on something once spoken to him by his father. “Sometimes it is better to find what binds you and your ally’s together than focus on what drives you apart.” Cassia was the key to ending the rubic, but what if fate had intended them to cross paths for more than one reason. Deep down Ahriman knew that in order to break away from the way things now were, new methods of keeping the corruption out were needed. The Rubric was so close to being fixed but the flesh change? The dark powers that held tight on his brothers? That was another matter. With this woman? For all her flaws and annoyances, could she possibly be the key to all of this? And to what end?


	10. Chapter 10

Ahriman wanted to think that nothing had changed, that the eavesdropped story he had borne witness to hadn’t left an impression on him. Deep in his mind, he knew this wasn’t the case. She had lost someone as close to her as he had and that meant there was a connection. So he did what he usually did in these situations; he ignored it, and he avoided her as well. There would be time later to think on and ponder the change but right now, he was not ready for it. He was too busy. He had to remind himself that she was here simply because he needed what was in her head, not because he wanted to form a lasting connection with another being. The last thing he needed was to care for someone only to lose them all over again. Hate might take up a lot of energy, but it was easy.

He did not leave his rooms for four days.

On the fourth day, he remembered that eating was something he should do and so went in search of food.

It was another two days, just after a shower, that he encountered Cassia. He found that he did not know what to say to her, so he stood there and just looked at her. She had not changed at all. Even the frown, which turned her mouth into a scowl, hadn’t changed.

“You are avoiding me,” she stated. It was not a question. He did not deny it. “Why?” she demanded.

“Not from any sort of regret, I can assure you,” he said without really thinking about it. Though there was no real bite in his words this time.

“I didn’t think so, I doubt you are capable of such emotion,” she sneered.

He pulled the robes a little tighter around his still damp body, knowing she had every right to scorn his lack of sentiment. What could she possibly know about what he had done and been through? Her pain was that of a mortal, his were that of ten thousand years. Still, this was an opportunity for a proverbial olive branch and he was going to take it.

“Walk with me,” he said. It was not a request, but the effect would be lost if he forced her to walk alongside him. She hesitated for a moment; he thought that she would refuse. She didn’t, though the frown remained on her features.

For a while, they walked in silence. A palpable thing that could almost be touched. Ahriman wondered where to begin, and what he truly intended to gain from this, until they passed the first animated statue that had once been his brother. He turned to look at the Khemric crested helmet and did his best to smile. He found the Rubricae to be haunting in many ways. “This is Kamuzu,” he said, gesturing to the warrior. “He was born on the eastern fringes of Tizca and showed great potential. His psychic ability was negligible but he was a skilled apothecary. He saved my life once,” he said. He still had a scar on his stomach from the wound that would have seen him bleed to death. The warrior remained motionless.

He moved on to the next one, “This is Khnurn. He had the great potential to be a captain, however he also liked to play tricks. One too many and he remained within the rank and file. He had an easy laugh and a willing smile back then and would help anyone who asked.

“This is Pilis, I never liked him while he had the ability to speak for himself. He was quick tempered and never listened properly, though he was a shrewd fighter. During the Great Crusade, he managed to save three squads from annihilation using his wits alone, he was commended for it and made sergeant. I remember the celebrations well.”

He didn’t know if Cassia was listening to him as they walked through the line of Rubricae. Not one of them moved, for he did not order them to. Here they stayed. Motionless and silent until they were forced to battle once more. He explained who they all were, where they had come from, where they had been born and what they had been like in life. Ahriman had known them all, they were his brothers after all. They were in this perpetual state of unlife because of his futile attempts to save them; he had failed them so completely. Seeing them every day was a constant reminder of his failure. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the last one – Husani, the son of a Tizcan noble and sighed.

“Why are you telling me this?” Cassia asked when he finally fell silent.

“Not to gain your sympathy,” he said after a moment. “Nor your trust, I doubt that will ever grow between us now. But so you can see I understand. I heard the story of Sabrea, and I can empathise with it.” He shook his head, his black hair flowing with him. “Grief moves us to do rash things. When you are ready to listen, I will tell you why they are like this,” he said. “I am not sorry for what I did to you, especially as it will enable me to restore them. I would do anything to bring them back, much as you would to get your friend back I am sure.” He dropped his hand from Husani’s shoulder and pressed his lips together. He didn’t look at Cassia, didn’t want to wee what she thought of his words. No doubt that she would berate him for them and find him deplorable. He didn’t want to see that expression on her face; he knew he had failed, hearing it again wouldn’t solve anything.

Instead of speaking further, he walked on, away from her and away from those he had destroyed. If he wanted to hide away for a while, gathering his thoughts and deciding what to do next, so be it. If she refused to help, he would find another way and restore them that way instead. His paths and options were growing thin and more extreme, but there had to be a way. He would not fail them a third time!


	11. Chapter 11

Cassia watched him walk away, her thoughts on what she had just learned swirling around her head in a miasma of sudden doubt and uncertainty. She tried to remind herself that he was a heretic – a cold, heartless man who would do anything to achieve his goals. But his goals seemed to centre around reversing an old mistake and reviving his brothers. He had just made it very clear that he cared for them, regretted his actions and wanted to atone for them. That was not the cold hearted heretic she had been told about.

One question burned in her mind as he grew smaller. Why? What had he tried to do that caused this catastrophe to befall his legion. She waited a moment longer before darting after him. She didn’t run, but her stride was enough to gain on him, “Ahriman!” she called. He paused and looked over his shoulder, the expression on his face not one she had ever seen before. It was one of pain.

“Yes?” he asked, voice subdued as though he had diminished somehow.

“Why are they like that? Tell me?” She reached him and was tempted to place an imploring hand on his forearm; she resisted.

He looked at her, his vivid blue eyes no longer containing the taunting mockery she had become so used to seeing. She blinked. Slowly, he nodded. “Not here,” he said, “Somewhere we can sit and be comfortable.”

“The library?” she suggested without having to think about it.

“Of course.” She fell in step beside him, not forced to scamper behind or run in front. She thought it was the first time that it had been so. Nor did the awkward tension reach between them. She had no urge to bait him, argue or even make fun. Cassia found that she dearly wanted to know what had happened. Something terrible surely, for him to go to such extreme measures to protect his kin. She pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped just before the door. She followed him into the room and they found a space away from the door where they would not be bothered for the rest of the day, or as long as it took for Ahriman to say his piece.

When he started, she listened attentively. “Since inception, since the very early days, the Thousand Sons Legion has had a problem with mutation,” he said, “This is before the Betrayal, before Magnus the Red was found by the Emperor, long before Prospero was our home,” he explained.

“But-“

“I’ll answer questions at the end,” he said. “Let me tell the tale as it should be done.” Cassia nodded and he continued.

“When our sorcerers called upon the warp, as we called it then The Great Ocean, sometimes it fought them, their cells changed at an alarming rate and they became flesh monsters and died. We called it the Flesh Change. I watched it happened to my twin brother. Before my eyes, Ohrmuzd evolved into a mewling, wet creature, his pain I can still feel even now.” He paused a moment before continuing. “The Emperor was going to destroy the Legion, claiming that we were a corruption to his vision and worth nothing. Magnus begged him not to, claimed that he would find a cure where the Emperor had failed.

“For a time, he did. For two hundred years we were safe from the Flesh Change. Of course, that all changed when the Great Betrayal, or the Horus Heresy as you call it happened. I don’t know what the books say of us, if they say anything at all but we lost our home to the Space Wolves. A fight that my father tried to avoid. However, in the last moments, he joined us. Did you know Leman Russ snapped his spine over his knee? The sound of a demi-god’s spine snapping is one I never want to hear again. We were then transported to Sortiarius, Planet of the Sorcerers, where we dwelled from then on.

“We were not safe anymore, however. My father retreated to his tower to sulk while I was forced to watch more of my brothers succumb to rampant mutation. He had forbidden us to do anything about it, but I have never been one to do what I am told. We had to do something. I couldn’t stand watching any more people I loved die.” He paused and shook his head. Cassia could see the very real feeling reflected in those blue eyes of his.

“So, a cabal of sorcerers and I attempted to stop it. I had created a spell that would stop the Flesh Change, make us strong once again. It worked, though not how I wanted it to. My brothers were turned into dust filled husks and I was banished for the trouble. I’ve been trying to find a way to reverse it ever since,” he said. “Most of those who are on this ship were members of my cabal, though some are no longer here.”

Cassia let him finish. She had questions, many of them but she was unsure where to begin.

“Did anyone ever survive the Change?” she asked.

“Not for long,” he said, “I have felt the degeneration in my own body, a searing agony as your body tries to force its way into another shape. My father stopped it. It was at the same time my twin died. He could save me, but no him.”

“Have you ever gotten close?” she asked, “To reversing it?”

“Once. I cast a second Rubric, which is why you are able to talk to Helio. Magnus stopped it and used the power I summoned to cement his soul back together.” When he said those words, bitterness crept into his tone. Cassia knew she didn’t have the full story, and was sure she wouldn’t get it if asked. Instead, she nodded.

“What about since then?”

He looked up through the curtain of his damp black hair and gave her a wry smile, “Not until I found you,” he said. “And I would do anything to be able to speak to those friends and family I have lost. Including turning someone who hates me into an eternal being.”

She narrowed her eyes at that. Why did he have to remind her of those events? She had actually enjoyed listening to him speak and then he had to go and ruin it by bringing that memory back. Why did he have to ruin things? Cassia sighed. At least she had a margin on understanding as to why now. It did not mean she liked him. “At least I understand why,” she muttered, not really wanting to say anything else. She’d had more questions but no longer felt like answering them. Cassia got to her feet.

“I have things to do,” she lied. He gave her a curious look but didn’t protest. She left him in the library, finding that she had a great deal to think about.


End file.
